


四次約翰成功撲倒了歇洛克，一次他失敗了（FIN）

by DavinciTrap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title</p>
<p>如標題</p>
            </blockquote>





	四次約翰成功撲倒了歇洛克，一次他失敗了（FIN）

四次約翰成功撲倒了歇洛克

 

1

 

“歇洛克！”槍響的時候偵探栽倒在了地上，他下意識仰著脖子以免撞傷腦袋。

 

本來會洞穿他胸口的子彈劃破了約翰的面頰，前軍醫將他撲倒后迅速開了兩槍，危險解除。

 

罪犯被擊中肩膀和腿，警察火速一擁而上卸了他的武器，拷起來塞進了救護車。

 

約翰拒絕了醫生的幫助，只是要了一塊止血棉按在紅痕上，傷口有點深，疼得他齜牙咧嘴，歇洛克走上前去，伸出手，替代了約翰右手的位置，他用拇指輕輕揩去殘留的血漬，彎下腰小心翼翼吹了吹有些礙眼的血口。

 

約翰立時感到不那麼痛了，只是火辣辣的有些發燙。

 

“歇洛克？”發問顯然被忽略了，於是他稍稍提高了點聲調，“嘿，夥計，你不必——”

 

“閉嘴。”霸道的傢伙皺了皺鼻子，約翰便知趣的隨他。

 

雷斯垂德像什麽都沒看見似的從他們面前走過，反正口供是今天還是明天對他來說沒差。

 

 

2

 

喝醉酒這種事說實話挺出乎歇洛克意料的，當然，他指的不是自己，酒精傷腦，他從來不會讓自己淪落到不清醒的境地，只是他素來節制而且因為家庭關係一向痛恨酒製品的室友被幾個老戰友聯手灌醉了送回來時，他著實有些震撼。

 

約翰軟綿綿的身體被他半抱著一起踏上通往二樓的臺階，他本來是打算直接將對方以一個不那麼爺們的姿態給抱上去，不過顯然約翰對於自己男人的尊嚴看得很重，總是不由自主的掙扎，爲了自己的下巴不被醫生無意識踹到，歇洛克最終作罷。

 

他聞著約翰發間混雜了煙酒氣息的洗髮水味兒，想著這個晚上他和一群男人（或者還會有女人）在一起瘋度時光，吸著酒吧里混沌的氣體，他們會有很親密的肢體接觸，擁抱，甚至親吻，最後淪落到意識不清，勾肩搭背一路吵吵鬧鬧回來了。

 

歇洛克腦子里命令這些荒誕又和他沒幾毛錢關係的念頭滾開，他能從約翰的嘴唇推斷出他今晚沒和別人接吻，也能從約翰外套的褶皺分析出所謂的接觸不過是好哥們之間的打鬧，可惜他最強大的武器添亂般和他卯上了，頗有一股指東打西的架勢，他止不住想像那些畫面，難以名狀的怒意隨之蔓延。

 

他們終於到了二樓，歇洛克引著約翰走向沙發，不巧的，醉得東歪西倒的醫生踩上了他的拖鞋，於是兩個人一齊跌倒在沙發軟軟的布料上。

 

鑒於身高問題，歇洛克摔得有些發懵，不是因為疼，而是約翰正好覆在他的背上，氣息在他的頸間拍打，酒氣沒有他預料中的濃烈，可不知怎的就讓他一同產生了醉意。

 

最後，歇洛克翻過身子，約翰在他的懷裡，本能的向最溫暖的地方蹭了蹭，歇洛克便收緊了懷抱。

 

而這會子，他莫名其妙的怒意早就消失不見了。

 

3

 

歇洛克沒有案子時約翰擔心他會無聊而死，只是一旦接了案子約翰又得因為他會餓死的隱患而勞心勞力。

 

從耳提面命到親力親為，總而言之，約翰 華生可謂全能型保父，而聽著他和年齡日益成正比的嘮叨程度，歇洛克不知是真心還是諷刺得來了一句：“沒有你我該怎麼活，約翰？”

 

被提到名字的人用了兩分鐘糾結這個問題，最後決定還是當做後者比較保險，畢竟偵探被他強行按倒床上吃藥休息，裹著被子，還吸著鼻涕。

 

沒錯，最偉大的天才也沒辦法和流感病毒交流一二，儘管萬分不願，發熱這種東西還是找上了歇洛克。

 

所謂高能個反社會，便是我好了，別人好不好不關我的事；可是我不好，別人就都不要想好好過日子。

 

因此約翰早就做好被連續短信轟炸指使他拿這個拿那個的準備。

 

但歇洛克難得消停，等他做好流食走進歇洛克房間的時候，偵探正翻了個身，從床單皺巴巴的樣子約翰判斷失眠又纏上了他的室友。

 

“睡不著么，歇洛克，”約翰把手放在偵探的後頸上，對方縮了一下，很快又放鬆下來，“你知道，你可以叫我，我是醫生。”

 

“你也沒看過幾個病人。”因為頭痛而脾氣愈發乖張的混蛋忿忿揶揄著，完全忘記他自己才是造就約翰三天兩頭事失業的禍首。

 

“沒事，歇洛克，你生病了，好麼？所以現在你可以要求我為你做些什麽，”約翰攤手，將杯子和勺遞給對方，那人只喝了幾口，他也不勉強，病人大多數食慾不振，更何況一個平日裡就對吃飯沒有概念的傢伙，“你平時不是很得心應手麼？”

 

“這不一樣，”歇洛克又咕嚕了一句，約翰沒有聽見，“那個案子——”

 

他直起身，約翰再一次按住了他：“就這一次，歇洛克，你得給自己放個假，OK？”

 

答案很明顯是“不”，他室友的長手長腳全都從被子里冒了出來。

 

結果，約翰只得很無奈的整個人壓了上去。

 

“拜託，歇洛克，做個好病人。”他揉了揉室友的捲髮，很意外對方居然沒有嫌惡的拒絕。

 

歇洛克當然沒有，事實是他很享受。

 

 

4

 

歇洛克 福爾摩斯在“死去”的三年裡無數次夠想過和約翰 華生重逢的場面，他無比期待，卻又有些不安。

 

而當這一天真正來臨時，著實令他始料未及。

 

約翰愣愣的盯著他，像看什麽怪物似的，於是他只得不斷的聲明自己還活著，可不是什麽妖魔鬼怪之類的。

 

然後約翰開始發抖，就在他懷疑對方是不是要過度呼吸并時刻準備扶住室友的時候，前阿富汗軍醫像個導彈似的衝過來了。

 

他可一點兒也沒誇張，歇洛克表示他見過那玩意兒。

 

再然後他像被大錘擊中胸口般的飛了出去。

 

是的，他的雙腳真的離地了。

 

緊接著他感到了背部的銳痛，約翰騎在他身上，拳頭狠狠的砸了下來。

 

“希望別是鼻子。”

 

歇洛克在心中默默的祈禱，他沒掙扎，也沒躲——一切是他該當的報應。

 

他聽到一聲悶響在耳邊炸開，拳風擦過他的面頰。

 

骨頭與地面碰撞交織出的嘎嘎作響。

 

歇洛克一驚，他抓過約翰的手想要查看，下一刻卻動作不能。

 

約翰的頭埋在他的肩膀里，他看見約翰劇烈震顫的肩膀，繼而感受到肩窩子里一陣濡濕。

 

約翰哭了……

 

這讓他立馬害怕起來，他不想自己的回歸會帶給約翰痛苦。

 

“John……I、I am so sorry.”他磕磕巴巴的道歉，用根本稱不上“歇洛克”的語氣，“我真的非常非常抱歉，我欠你一千個道歉。”

 

“省省吧你個混蛋。”約翰的頭來回亂晃，歇洛克毫不懷疑那些從他室友眼睛鼻子里流出的液體都轉嫁到了自己不菲的西裝上，可他毫不在意，因為約翰需要。

 

 

一次他失敗了

 

他們此刻赤身裸體，約翰伏在歇洛克的身上，舌頭舔過對方可愛的乳尖，偵探觸電般微微顫抖呼吸加速的反應讓他流連忘返。他的唇慢慢滑了下去，觸到小腹，最後包裹住了歇洛克。

 

“約翰！”歇洛克攥著他的頭髮，身體不由自主向上弓起，於是約翰努力將在嘴中變得更應的性器吞到最深。

 

上帝！他在心裡說，他可從來沒做過這個，嘔反射讓他的眼角滲出了淚水，歇洛克又喊了一聲，手指以一種不知道是要推他還是要按住他的古怪頸道攥著他的頭髮，然後，一股咸腥衝進了他的喉嚨，他咳嗽連連，白濁從他的嘴邊滴落。

 

“John！Are you OK?”可以聽出歇洛克頗為緊張，約翰胡亂點著頭應他，可卻忍不住咳得更凶，他是真的被嗆到了。

 

歇洛克伸手摟住他，約翰趴在他的胸前，耳朵下是歇洛克一下一下跳動的心臟，高潮的餘韵影響著對方的心跳，這個頻率高過平均值不少，他能感到那隻漂亮的手在自己背上輕拍著來回摩挲。

 

等他漸漸平復下來，歇洛克的手已經沿著他的腰脊而下，伸進了他的褲子，且不懷好意的在他後面的廳口徘徊。

 

“呃……歇洛克——”約翰忍不住抗議，他想像中的“懲罰”可不是這樣。

 

只不過這句話他沒能開口，歇洛克一下子翻過身子，他們倆的體位登時掉了個個兒，歇洛克的膝蓋頂進了約翰的兩腿間，在約翰發表反對意見之前，他重重的吻上了正要開啟的雙唇。

 

“我知道，懲罰，”歇洛克直起身子的時候，約翰早就因為這個既銷魂又缺氧的法式長吻找不著北了，他暈暈乎乎的任由歇洛克取過床頭櫃上的潤滑劑，浸滿五指，再慢慢打開他的身體，“所以就讓我當出力的那個好了。”

 

約翰似乎聽到了這麼一句，索性的，他懶洋洋和歇洛克不時交換著親吻，心裡想：也是。

 

 

 

 

 

 

END

 

於是個不爭氣的阿花就這麼被捲毛吃了（還不是你個墳蛋安排的！！！！！


End file.
